


Daytrips and the "D" word

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Is that a hint of a plot I see?, Kid Fic, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?!" Ace asks excitedly.</p>
<p>Poe, Finn and Asa take a trip to Yavin 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daytrips and the "D" word

"Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?!" Ace asks excitedly.

Finn freezes, the panic written over his face, and is incredibly grateful when a chuckling Poe comes to his rescue. "We'll maybe work up to that one, buddy," he says as he ruffles Ace's hair. "How about you call him Uncle Finn for now?"

Ace shakes his head, no, "Nuh uh, no thank you."

Finn feels terrible as he watches Ace stuff his fingers in his mouth, watches his eyes dull as he wraps his free arm around his stuffed bantha that bit tighter. He wishes he could wipe the disappointment off Ace's face, wishes he could pull Ace close and promise to be the best Daddy ever but he and Poe had agreed that they needed to take this slow, do this right. There's more than just the two of them to think about in this and the thought of Asa getting hurt in the eventuality that this doesn't work is more than Finn can bear. Even if, deep down, he's pretty sure that they've long since passed the point of no return in that regard.

Poe kneels down in front of his son and gently pulls his fingers from his mouth. "Hey now, none of that," he chides softly. "It's just for a little while. We need to make sure that Finn wants to keep us. Because while you, my boy, are a bundle of sunshine at all times, I'm pretty hard to put up with." Poe nods seriously as Ace's mouth starts to quirk in amusement. "No, it's true! I get grumpy when I'm tired and I make funny noises when I sleep and you _know_ I never remember to stock up on those little honey cakes from the cantina."

Ace giggles and pulls his Papa close. "'S'ok," Finn hears him 'whisper' into Poe's ear. "I'll make sure he knows you're the bestest. Even if you do forget about the cakes."

"I knew I could count on you, buddy." Poe whispers back. "Right," he continues at a normal volume, clapping his hand together excitedly. "Who's ready for a trip to Yavin 4?"

"I am, I am!" Ace squeals, his sadness forgotten in the way that only small children seem capable of. "I can't wait to tell Grandpa about you and Finn!"

As Ace runs ahead of them, down the halls towards the Millennium Falcon, Poe turns to Finn with a sheepish smile. "So, I probably should have said that we'd be visiting my Dad while we're there, huh?"

Laughing, Finn pulls him in for a kiss - just because he can. He's working on a new hypothesis that there is no situation that can't be made better by kissing Poe and finds he is proven right as his nerves and the mild panic at the thought of meeting the man who raised Poe disappear.

"You'll make it up to me," he smiles, delighting in the way Poe's ears turn red.

"Come on!" Ace yells from the hangar bay door. "We gots to get there and you're wasting time with kisses! Kiss later!"

With a final peck on the lips, Poe grins. "You heard the boss. Kiss later, flying now."

* * *

 

If Finn wasn't already in love with Poe, watching him fly the Millennium Falcon with an earsplitting grin on his face and a helmet clad Asa, making engine noises and miming his Papa's actions, on his lap would have sealed the deal.

The journey to Yavin 4 passes in a laughter filled blur but Finn's nerves return full throttle as they land in the middle of a jungle clearing to a welcoming party of one very important person.

* * *

 "So," Kes grins, wide and easy and so like Poe that it kind of takes Finn by surprise. "This is the Finn that I've heard so much about? Now, tell me son - did you really take out ten soldiers when you were rescuing the beautiful Queen Rey?"

"No, grandpa!" Ace jumps in to correct him before Finn can even attempt to answer. "It was ten THOUSAND sol'jers and it's _Princess_ Rey, not Queen Rey!"

Kes gasps in mock surprise, his brown eyes (the exact same shade of brown as Poe) twinkling. " _Ten thousand_? And a _Princess?_ Well, you'll have to tell me all about it."

"Can I show Finn the tree first, Grandpa? Papa, can I?" Ace pleads, shifting from foot to foot in eagerness. Poe and Kes share a meaningful look at the request, Poe's mouth tightening ever so slightly and Kes's smile falling ever so minutely before they force grins back on their face.

"Of course, buddy. But don't be too long, OK? We're going swimming in a bit."  Even Poe's voice sounds stilted but Ace is too preoccupied to notice.

He grabs Finn's hand and starts to pull him excitedly towards the garden before Poe could even finish saying yes and Finn casts one last look over his shoulder to find Poe watching them with an indecipherable look on his face that disappears behind a blank smile as soon as he realises Finn is looking.

* * *

 

"Isn't it cool?" Ace yells, gesturing to the nondescript tree.

"It's....nice." Finn hedges. Which it is. It's a nice tree but he's not sure why Ace is so excited to show him it or why Kes and Poe are so unhappy about Ace wanting to.

"It's my favourite place in the whole wide world!" Ace smiles happily as he plops down onto the ground beside the tree, his small hands running up and down the bark like it's something precious. Finn's curiosity grows as Ace seems content to simply sit in silence.  He would almost believe that Ace was meditating which - for a five year old boy who can't sit still through a meal - seems incredible.

Ace doesn't seem like he plans on leaving anytime soon so, after a minute, Finn sits down next to him and is rewarded by a gap toothed smile. They sit in silence for a few minutes more and Finn lets himself relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Now that he's sitting here, there is something inherently peaceful and welcoming about this spot. He can sort of see why Ace likes it so much.

"Are you mad that I don't wanna call you Uncle Finn?" Ace breaks the silence with a small voice that tugs at Finn's heart.

"No, peanut." He rushes to reassure Ace, settling his arm around small, bony shoulders. "Are you mad that I didn't say yes when you asked if you could call me Daddy?"

"Not _mad_ ," Ace sighs, "but sad. I think you'd be the best Daddy."

Finn smiles sadly, "I really hope that's true. And you just gotta give me a little time, OK? There's nothing I want more than to be with you and your Papa but..."

"But you's worried that growing up in the Order means you're gonna be bad at it." Ace frowns, his face crumpled up like he's trying to work out a really hard piece of homework. "That's sad. And silly. 'Cos you're SO much more than they made you to be."

Finn's breath catches in his throat, stunned to silence and more than a little thrown at Ace's insight.

Ace blinks, his frown clearing and a dazzling smile breaking across his face to replace it. "It's OK though. I can wait!" He looks across the garden to the house and pushes up from the ground, bracing himself on Finn's shoulders as he wobbles. "I think Papa wants us to come in now. Wait til you see the waterfall! It's so pretty and the waters all warm and toasty and one time Papa fell in and I laughed until I got _sick_! It was the bestest day ever! Come on, Finn! It'll be even bester this time with you here!."

* * *

Ace falls asleep on the journey back to D'Qar, curled up under a blanket in the spot where, not very long ago, Finn had taken his life in his hands while attempting to patch up a panicked Wookie.

He almost feels like drifting off himself, yawning widely as he watches Poe effortlessly manoeuvre the ship through the stars.

"So, did my Dad give you the talk?" Poe asks, teasing. "The _'you hurt my boys and I'll hurt you'_ speech?"

"Actually, he told me that if his boy was ever damn fool enough to mess this up that I was to comm him and he'd sort you out." Finn answers honestly, smiling as he remembers how serious Kes had sounded and how he had pulled him into a warm embrace as they said their goodbyes with a whispered "Welcome to the family, son. I'm damn proud that you're a Dameron,"

Poe chuckles and they drift back into a comfortable silence that reminds him of how Ace had acted back at the tree in Kes's garden.

The question is out of Finn's mouth before he has the chance to think it through.

_"What's the deal with Ace and that tree?"_

Poe's hands fumble on the controls and Finn jolts in his seat as the ship lurches suddenly before Poe - the best pilot in the Resistance - manages to scramble the control back.

Poe swallows nervously as he glances over at a shaken and stunned Finn.

"We...we should probably have a talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a slight hint of a plot I see? Don't worry, I won't let it get in the way of the fluffy goodness.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
